


invite crow to join thieves den?

by roguepath



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Discord - Freeform, F/F, M/M, P5R Spoilers, Social Media, feat. digging up everyone's unsavory tumblr rp pasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguepath/pseuds/roguepath
Summary: NAVI: sumi’s been friends w him for a while so at least he’s not a total stranger ig?NAVI: so go for it nd invite him if u feel like its a good callJOKER: crow time.the one where ren invites akechi to his discord rp server knowing he had past drama with his friends. this, like most things, goes to hell immediately.or at least, as hellish as petty rp drama gets.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Amamiya Ren & Sakura Futaba, Sakura Futaba/Yoshizawa Sumire, Sumire Yoshizawa & Akechi Goro
Comments: 16
Kudos: 112





	invite crow to join thieves den?

**Author's Note:**

> this fic goes out to everyone who was on tumblr rp in the mid 2010s. don't take it too seriously because it's just the pt's crow drama translated to rp drama. in terms of timeline this fic takes place in 2019 since i'm kinda running based on my (unfortunate) experience with tumblr rp.
> 
> NOTE: SHOW AUTHOR'S STYLE OTHERWISE THIS FIC WILL NOT WORK.

JOKER  F5R SPOILERS  
@LUPINKINNIE   
hey navi and i are co-modding a f5r based discord server for friends and mutuals. check the docs linked below on reserved/taken characters and let us know if you’re interested   
1  2  15 

FUTABA'S PHONE  


  
#  mod_chat  
  


JOKER  
ok i gtg study but post’s up. how’s the reception

* * *

NAVI   
wow immediately kekster vagued us LMAO

* * *

JOKER  
??? fr. what’d he say

* * *

NAVI   
eh jus stuff about how people getting cliquey is getting to him. nbd but oh my god he rlly doesn’t stop huh

* * *

JOKER  
yeah. sorry

* * *

NAVI   
UGH dw abt it i got him on permamute anyway like it doesn’t stop him coming into my mentions but better than hearing him be such a mishima 25/8 lmao in other news for when u get back tho crow liked ur post

* * *

JOKER  
AHJDJSOSFNC WWAIT WRITER CROW ? i didn't think he was interested in being friends wtf

* * *

NAVI   
i SAID when u get BACK now go boost ur stats or w/e

* * *

JOKER  
-___-

* * *

NAVI   
don’t think invisible status will save u. the ceaseless watcher sees Alllllll  __ 

* * *

JOKER  
fine fine i’ll go “read” a “”book”” for this “test”

* * *

NAVI   
uh-huh either get literate or get a fail on ur test. ur choice bro.

* * *

  
@ violet! ♡ ●  
  


violet! ♡  
hey futaba! is it ok if i write feather gold for you and ren’s rp group??  


* * *

necronomicon  
YAA OFC gf’s get first dibs 

* * *

violet! ♡  
thank you so much!!  


* * *

necronomicon  
but ya dw it’s mostly oomfs that are ren’s buds too!! so i think u know almost everyone coming into it

* * *

violet! ♡  
oh that’s good! i think one of my friends are interested in joining as well you’re mutuals with crow right?

* * *

necronomicon  
nah i’m not atm but ren is is he like. ok. i mean is he good in a group setting cause ren and i were jus talking abt him 

* * *

violet! ♡  
i think so! we’ve been friends for a while, but if i remember right, he’s been in a few squabbles with some of ren’s friends in the past

* * *

necronomicon  
ohoho whomst

* * *

violet! ♡  
uhhh i don’t remember most but i remember seeing him vague one of his friends on locked because of a take they put up? thing is though their twitter’s locked too... i think their alias was queen?

* * *

necronomicon  
OHH wait no ik what u mean. i’ll dm ren abt it but thanks for letting me know  sidebar the server’s p much set up so u can join anytime!! here’s the link btw https://discord.gg/35nwyV

* * *

violet! ♡  
no problem, and thanks for the link futaba! gl w crow!

* * *

  
#  mod_chat  
  


NAVI   
ok so like uhhh i think we mIGHT have some issues with crow joining remember that time when makoto put a take up on black shrike nd she nd haru were talking abut it crow hijacked the thread nd it got really fucking heated _realll_ fast

* * *

JOKER  
wait that was him holy shit?

* * *

NAVI   
yaa tho like. i say ‘hijacked’ cause it’s not like he did a “well, actually” comment it was just like. another take either way haru unlocked for a bit to argue, blocked him, nd now crow and mako are in a mutual mute

* * *

JOKER  
oof damn. ngl tho i kinda like his black takes idk it’s refreshing. nice to see sb who’s actually critical of the stuff he did w/o verging into blindly hating him

* * *

NAVI   
valid but yeah like. makoto nd haru already reserved white and purple in thieves chat even if they can’t get to rping Right Now so what do you wanna do abt crow 

* * *

JOKER  
yeah makoto’s in todai jail while haru’s just _busy._ but. he should’ve seen who else put down a reserve so he knows they’ll join sooner or later.  i think he doesn’t know i know?

* * *

NAVI   
ya tbf this happened before u followed him what do you wanna do abt it

* * *

JOKER  
hm. i say let him in and cross the bridge when we get to it. we’re talking about makoharu + crow interactions on the chance they both join and they’re both active and he seems like an ok guy

* * *

NAVI   
again valid like sumi’s been friends w him for a while so at least he’s not a total stranger ig?  so go for it nd invite him if u feel like its a good call

* * *

JOKER  
mhm crow time

* * *

  
# general_01  
  


￫ A wild **CROW** appeared!

CROW  
Hello everyone.

* * *

NAVI   
crow time

* * *

JOKER  
crow time. glad to have you aboard for black.

* * *

CROW  
The pleasure’s all mine, Joker. I admit, I initially didn’t take you for a writer, but I _am_ excited to see your Red headcanons in action regardless.

* * *

  
#  mod_chat  
  


NAVI   
i care her but i gotta ask why tf does sumi hang with this guy he reads like the word lacrosse

* * *

JOKER  
huh

* * *

NAVI   


* * *

JOKER  
AUSUDJSHF WELL. ask her.

* * *

  
@ violet! ♡ ●  
  


necronomicon  
hey sumi outta curiosity how did you even get to be friends w crow? like i trust ur judgement u two jus seem u run in completely different circles. like humans and replicants

* * *

violet! ♡  
fhskfn he’s not THAT stiff  


* * *

  
# general_01  
  


JOKER  
i didn’t know you actually read them but same to you tbh ur blackred fics >>> and your platonic blackpink + blackgold. platonic black everything

* * *

CROW  
Oh, thank you. Honestly, I didn’t think you read.

* * *

  
@ violet! ♡ ●  
  


violet! ♡  
ok he is but just when you first meet him idk he’s surprisingly a foul mouth irl, you’d be surprised 

* * *

necronomicon  
DHDJFN FR dam i didn’t think so

* * *

  
# general_01  
  


CROW  
***read fic, I mean. Apologies.

* * *

JOKER  
AUFHSJDN no it’s cool. also valid i don’t read much fic in f5r fandom

* * *

NAVI   
ya it’s hard to find any good ones not written by freaks ywim

* * *

FOX 。  
Agreed. Far too often I discover a former mutual of mine has drawn some unsavory things in the past,

* * *

JOKER  
oh hey fox ur on.

* * *

FOX 。  
but it just makes finding a good circle all the more worthwhile. Good afternoon, Joker.

* * *

NAVI   
what is f5r fandom but the 8 people i choose to trust my goldgreen hc’s with.

* * *

CROW  
A smart way to think.

* * *

  
@ violet! ♡ ●  
  


violet! ♡  
speaking of goldgreen though :) would you like to write them in the server?

* * *

necronomicon  
of COURSE i love these funky lil lesbians the server’s set postgame so we can go ham

* * *

REN'S PHONE  


  
#  spoilers  
  


CROW  
Thank you for the spoiler role, along with the name color, Joker.

* * *

JOKER  
np 

* * *

CROW  
So, how do we all feel regarding the ending of the game?

* * *

JOKER  
grieving again but at least this time black was done some justice in terms of characterization.

* * *

NAVI   
^^^^^^ biggest tragedies of f5r: 1.) black, again 2.) small potatoes after the patch 3.) gold’s outfit am i right or am i right

* * *

CROW  
You’re right and you should say it.

* * *

FOX 。  
That reminds me, I’ve yet to link Violet’s Gold outfit redesign commission in #art. I will do so now.

* * *

violet! ♡  
thank you so much fox!! i love it

* * *

JOKER  
ok listen i love the idea of red saying small potatoes but also. the idea of him yelling about how black’s life isn’t trivial? the rare show of raw emotion through a dialogue option? Hello?

* * *

NAVI   
careful ur red kinnie’s showing :|...

* * *

JOKER  
(BOOMING VOICE) **_I'M NOT A_**

* * *

  
@ Friends | Online All Pending Blocked  
  


CROW sent you a friend request.

* * *

  
#  spoilers  
  


NAVI   
**THAT’S WHAT I THOUGHT YOU’D SAY YOU FUCKING CATBOY**

* * *

JOKER  
am i a red kinnie or a catboy pick one navi.

* * *

NAVI   
like it isn’t both. cat kinnie

* * *

  
@ CROW ●  
  


This is the very beginning of your legendary conversation with CROW.

* * *

CROW  
Thank you for accepting my friend request :) I was hoping to discuss how you’d like to write BlackRed in the server.

* * *

ARSENE  
oh i love them. like ofc i do but man they’re a hardcore otp of mine

* * *

CROW  
As they are for me as well. If you don't mind me asking, is it safe to assume you want to write them romantically?

* * *

  
# general_01  
  


panther    
heyy remember how ren got into f5?? also welcome crow!!!

* * *

JOKER  
h let it die.

* * *

panther    
LOLL over ur dead body it’s so funny

* * *

CROW  
Oh? It’s nice to meet you as well, Panther.

* * *

NAVI   
oh boy. ok so joker’s my brother right. so he was living w me nd my dad around the time it came out  and lmao ok this was in 2016 but dude i hated black initially. i love him now but what matters is i hated his guts LOL i was ranting about how much he pissed me off nd ren asked if he could watch me play cause he was curious and we. got to the engine room u kno what this fucker did after

* * *

JOKER  
navi. navi please

* * *

NAVI   
he made a rp blog for him. BEHIND MY **BACK**

* * *

JOKER  
ok that was only for like 2 days bc i realized i was garbage at writing him. but i did make a red after i played the game for real

* * *

NAVI   
u finished a game for once and it was for black.

* * *

panther    
everyone point and laugh at the red kinnie lmaoooo

* * *

JOKER  
ok kin crimes aside i can’t believe ur dragging up my rp past in front of TWITTER MUTUALS GSJHNSM

* * *

CROW  
In all fairness though, it shows.

* * *

JOKER  
WHAT!!

* * *

CROW  
Your layout is meticulously well-done. Most people don’t make their own header, not to mention one that looks so nice, unless they have experience with Photoshop. Unlike, say… A Tumblr roleplayer?

* * *

JOKER  
H.

* * *

panther    
yaaaa u dont hide it well ren AGHKJG

* * *

JOKER  
like we all didn’t migrate to discord rp after the tumblr update like the first creatures on land. 

* * *

  
@ CROW ●  
  


ARSENE  
dude ofc i’d love to. but also. hmmmmm.

* * *

CROW  
Yes?

* * *

ARSENE  
the way u talk about tumblr rp sounds like you’re speaking from experience. did u rp f5 crow.

* * *

CROW  
If you ever find my old blog, I’ll be happy to confirm :) Though yes, BlackRed. Would you like to start from them reuniting postgame?

* * *

ARSENE  
i got a few ideas.

* * *

  
# black_free_vent  
  


RED HAWK.  ✓ BOT   
so turns out my crush isn’t dead

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoy this so far! how long this fic will depend on reader reception to an extent so. :eye:
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/grandreturn)

**Author's Note:**

> [discord skin base code](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142470?view_adult=true)


End file.
